La confesión de un idiota
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Todos sabemos que confesarse es lo más difícil del mundo, pero para los que son idiotas lo es aún más. Aomine no sabia que ese día que inició tan mal podría acabar siendo uno que marque el principió de su historia


Ah, bien, esto no podría ser peor ¿Verdad? ¿Desde cuándo me interesa saber con quién sale Kise? Ugh, ahora ella está teniendo una "cita" con alguien… en especifico; Kuroko Tetsuya quien es mi mejor amigo, en serio pensé que a él la interesaba Momoi o no sé, otra persona que no fuera mi Kise, si, MI KISE. Esto es tan molesto…aunque ¿Desde cuándo siento que sea mi Kise? Creo que el sueño ya me afectaba, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto al verla junto con Tetsu. Ahora me pregunto yo ¿Qué hago aquí espiando su cita? Oh, es verdad, me quede esperando al idiota de Bakagami. Sin duda es una larga historia…

 _ **Horas antes**_

\- ¡Aomine-kun! ¡Aomine -kun!

Solo escuchaba como la boba de Satsuki me gritaba, supongo que me regañará porque falte al entrenamiento ¡No es mi culpa! Tengo una excusa perfecta del porque no fui

Un estúpido mosquito no me dejo dormir toda la noche, así que había amanecido con un sueño, pero obviamente eso los profesores no entienden y recibí uno que otro regaño por estar durmiendo en las clases. En fin pensaba dormir en el receso pero la muy hija de…ejem la maldita profesora me dijo que por estar durmiendo en su clase debía entregar unos exámenes y no sé qué estupideces más. Obviamente no lo iba a hacer pero me conocía bien y le iba a decir al entrenador que no me permitiera asistir a los próximos dos juegos que teníamos por estar bajo de entregar trabajos. ¡No iba a permitir que no me dejaran jugar! Así que a rezongones fui a dejar los malditos exámenes y quien se supone tenía que recibirlos no estaba, entonces tuve que esperarlo toda la jodida hora. En serio sólo quería dormir pero los profesores no dejaban de ver lo que hacía, es tan molesto. Además comenzaba a sentir hambre por no comer nada en el receso…Y así pasó mi día, y seguía con sueño y hambre así que decidí faltar al entrenamiento y dormir un poco en la azotea pero tenía que llegar la molesta de Satsuki a joder.

-Eres muy molesta, Satsuki

-¿Por qué no vas a ir al entrenamiento? Se supone que ibas a ir más seguido

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién dijo eso? Tsk, estoy muy cansado para ir, así que dejame dormir

-¡Pero Aomine –kun! ¡Debes ir a entrenar!

-¿Qué no oíste que…?

Mi pregunta se quedó al aire porque de la nada pude oír como mi celular sonaba, Satsuki me iba a reclamar algo pero fui más rápido y conteste:

-"¿Si?

-¿Ahomine?

-No, soy su acosador personal… ¡Obviamente soy yo imbécil!

-¡Cállate idiota! Tch…como sea, quería retarte a que jugaras un one – one conmigo

-¿Y crees que tengo tu maldito tiempo para jugar cuando quieras?

-¡Si que eres molesto! ...Argh ¿Quieres o no?

-Bueno, te veo en diez minutos en la cancha de basket cerca del Maji Burger

-¡Bien! Te advierto que no perderé

-Eso lo veremos, Bakagami"

Y colgué después de eso ¡No me iba a quedar a que me insultara! Como sea, Satsuki me miraba con ojos de curiosidad por saber quien me llamo y que quería. Realmente un verdadero fastidio

-Sí que eres una molestia… era Bakagami quería que nos juntáramos a jugar

-¿En serio? Me pregunto por qué tan de repente

-Si… yo también

Cuando finalice en decir aquello fui muy cauteloso para que Satsuki, quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se diera cuenta de que me estaba yendo, aunque mi suerte está por los suelos el día de hoy entonces apenas estaba a un metro o dos de distancia ella empezó a gritar mi nombre. En fin, no logro alcanzarme y pude irme a jugar con Bakagami, tenía mucha furia contenida por no dormir bien y no comer nada en un buen rato, y que mejor que desahogarme jugando. Total, iba a apostar con Bakagmi para que el perdedor tuviera que comprar la comida del perdedor, obviamente yo iba a ganar

Fue una sorpresa para mí que llegara antes de lo previsto, como no había traído un balón estuve aburrido esperando, mi día no podía ser peor o eso pensé ya que estuve esperando al imbécil de Bakagami como por diez minutos y el muy bastardo ni sus luces. En fin, ya planeaba ir me cuando la vi, se encontraba caminando con alguien. Al principió no logré identificarlo pero después de unos segundo supe que era él…

Y así es como terminé espiando su cita, la verdad no entiendo a la idiota de Kise ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz en una cita con él a pesar de su indiferencia? No lo entiendo, pero la curiosidad me mataba entonces empecé a seguirlos. Me di cuenta que su cita recién comenzaba algo curioso, pero nada importante o se creó; Tetsu al menos se portaba amable pero no dejaba de ser indiferente en algunas cosas ¡No entiendo! Se supone esta en una cita debería ser un poco no sé más ¿Lindo? Ugh, aunque si lo fuera estaría más molesto. Bueno, sólo podía ver como su cinta iba bien, a pesar de su indiferencia a hacia ciertas cosas les iba bien… odiaba admitirlo pero Kise se veía más feliz que cuando la pasábamos jugando. Eso no me gustaba, supongo que me molesta que salga con otro chico que no sea yo…en esos momento me preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo Kise es tan importante para mí? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verla tan feliz con Tetsu? Y más importante ¿Por qué ella sonreía de esa forma? fue cuando supe que… yo… ¿realmente amaba a Kise? Imposible… Ella es linda, si pero… argh… estaba tan confundido y sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Tetsu se iba acercando a su rostro ¡La iba a besar! Por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir así que fui lo más rápido que pude y la tome de su muñeca.

\- Siento interrumpir pero tengo cosas que hablar con ella, Tetsu

Sonreí "amablemente" y me la lleve solo podía escuchar como ella iba gritando cosas, realmente no preste atención a lo que decía solo pude soltarla cuando creí que ya estábamos lejos de todos. Entonces respire profundo y voltee a mirarla enojado

-¡¿Por qué ibas a permitir que Tetsu te besara?!

-¡¿Q- que te importa Aominecchi?! ¡Yo me beso con quien yo quiera!

\- ¡Aún así! ¡No deberías permitirlo!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y porque no?!

-¡Porque!...¡Porque no puedes besar a alguien más que no sea yo!...

No me di cuenta de que lo que dije era una declaración de que me interesaba Kise, sólo note su gran sorpresa en sus bellos ojos. Ugh, mierda ¡¿Ahora qué hacia?! La besaba, la abrazaba o ¿Qué carajo hacia? Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que ella lo interrumpió

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Esa no es forma de declararse a alguien!

Me dijo en un tono de burla, mientras en su rostro se veía un bello color carmín, y vaya que fue de ayuda para cambiar el ambiente tenso que se formo. Yo solo pude acercarme intentando seguir su juego

-¿No? Entonces… ¿Cómo?

-Pues… tienes que darle flores o unos chocolates, aunque simplemente basta con un…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando yo cansado de esperar a que terminará de decir lo que sea, la tome con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, plantando un beso en esos labios que tanto había deseado probar. Solo sentí como después de unos pocos segundos ella me correspondía el beso. Estuvimos así un rato, realmente no se cuanto tiempo pero eso no me importaba. Me importaba que yo le gustaba a Kise, eso era lo importante. Cuando nos separamos del beso ella me miraba completamente sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa

-Moo, Aominecchi eres muy cruel no me dejaste terminar

-Hablabas mucho, realmente eras un fastidio

-Mooo, no deberías decir eso Aominecchi

-Ugh como sea…

-Aominecchi

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

Ese comentario hizo que mi corazón se acelere tanto que sentía que se salía. Ugh como odio ser tan cursi en fin tome su mano para llevarla a casa, ya era tarde y estaba muy lejos para irse sola

-Tonta eso se supone que debo decir yo

-Mooo, es que Aominecchi no me dijo nada después del beso

Tenía razón, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a decirle ese tipo de cosas a ella. Bueno ¿Qué más da? Ya la besé así que ¿Por qué no?

-Te amo, Kise

-A-aominecchi…bobo

Y con ese último comentario me la lleve a su casa, como dije era tarde y no podía dejarla irse sola, no es que haya querido estar más tiempo con ella…no. Como sea, en el camino no dijimos nada, tampoco importaba tanto, pero al llegar y estar afuera de su casa…No quería soltarla como si realmente no creyera que ahora ella está a mi lado

-Nos vemos mañana, Aominecchi

-Nos vemos Kise

Ella me sonrió mientras que ya iba a entrar fue cuando me arme de valor para gritarlo

-¡Kise, te amo así que no debes fijarte en otra persona que no sea yo, porque eres mi novia y solo mía!

Ah, ¿de verdad que no podía decir algo mejor? pero note que eso basto para que ella volteara sonrojada, de ahora en adelante la haré sonrojar para ver esa expresión que tiene

-¡Claro, Aominecchi! También te amo y no podría fijarme en alguien que no seas tú

Con eso ella se metió a su casa y yo me fui, de verdad no sé en qué momento empecé a amar tanto a Kise pero ahora estoy feliz de haberla encontrado en esa cita con Tetsu.

-"Hmm tendré que comprar un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates"

Ese era mi pensamiento cuando me dirigía a mi casa…Odiaba ser cursi pero por ella no me importaba

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
